I Made This Mess
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Lacey had a big ego. This was no secret, everyone knew how materialistic she was. But not even Chris thought she would turn her back on love just to live up to her perfect reputation.


**Authors Note: Hi fanfiction readers! I have no clue what made me want to write this couple. I don't even like Lacey Von Erich, and pairing her with Chris Sabin was just... weird. This is _really _just... not good. It's very bad. It starts in a random spot, and I don't explain it very well but you can kinda just guess what's happened. It's kind of based off the song The Mess I Made by Parachute, tis the name of the story. Okay... enjoy!**

"Do you love me? Lacey, if you know how you feel, it's an easy question. Yes or no... do you love me?"

Lacey was silent. The usually loud, confident blonde knockout was speechless. Her eyes were focused on a duffel bag that was sitting on the ground in The Beautiful People's locker room.

"Lacey... you have to choose between me and your damn reputation. You can't go around being this popular blonde tramp the rest of your life."

Her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes. "Shut up, Chris. Just shut up. You have no clue what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I think I do know. Lacey, I do know. You are on such a high pedestal around her that you wouldn't dare be seen with someone like me. Someone who wasn't as high-class as you. You care more about what your bitchy friends think about you than your happiness or about you hurting me."

"Chris, that's not true."

"No? Than why won't you admit that you have feelings for me?"

"Because..."

"Fabulous, answer, Lace..."

"I don't love you."

It was Chris's turn to be silent. The two stared at each other for a long moment before Chris shook his head and sighed. "I don't believe that for a second..."

"Um, what the hell are you doing in our locker room? What's going on?"

Lacey and Chris looked toward the locker room door and saw Madison Rayne entering the room, wearing a confused expression on her face.

Chris looked at Madison, and then back at Lacey. "Ask Lacey..."

Lacey was silent though, and Chris let out a bitter laugh. "That's what I thought." He took a step closer to Lacey, leaning down close in her face and whispering. "I'm leaving and I'm not coming back, Lacey. You love me and you know it. Your damn ego just ruined the best thing to ever happen to your pathetic, materialistic life."

Then, he turned and walked away, without even one glance back at Lacey.

Chris Sabin and Taylor Wilde dating? What the hell? Lacey shook her head as she sat at a table in the back of catering, watching as Taylor and Chris sat together a few tables away, holding hands and occasionally leaning over to give each other soft kisses. All of it made Lacey want to be physically sick. They just weren't right together, it was obvious to see.

Lacey sighed. She knew she was wrong. She knew they were cute together and that they were probably really in love. _That could have been me with him_, she thought, a feeling of regret washing over her. Everything he had said to her in the locker room was true. She cared way too much about what Velvet and Madison and everyone else backstage thought about her. She didn't consider Chris to be "good enough" for her, so despite the feelings they both feeled for each other, she had to deny them - because of her reputation.

Her eyes hadn't left the new couple since the second she first saw them, and as Taylor rose from her seat and left the table, not without giving Chris a kiss though, Chris's eyes followed her out of the room, and as he watched his girlfriend leave, his eyes found Lacey's. That stab of regret hit her again. Her heart began to beat faster as Chris got up from the table and slowly made his way over to her.

"Lacey..." he greeted, nodding at her as he approached, slipping his hands into the front pockets of her jeans.

"Chris..." she said softly in response. She sighed. "Chris, listen-"

He pulled one hand from his pocket and put it up to stop her. "No, Lacey... stop. I'm dating Taylor now and I'm over what happened with us."

"Well that makes one of us... I can't stop thinking about you, ever since you walked out..."

He shook his head. "I didn't walk out, Lacey... you let me go. You told me you didn't love me so I found someone who did."

"So you're only with her because she likes you? Not because you like her back?"

"That's not what I meant... I mean, I found someone I care about who feels the same and isn't afraid to admit it."

"Good for you, Chris."

"Don't be a smart-ass, Lacey."

"I'm serious, Chris. Good for you. I was stupid and you deserve someone who really wants to be with you. As much as I did want to be with you, I wasn't willing to do anything to do so, she obviously is."

Chris shrugged, smiling gently. "Yeah, well... her friends aren't complete bitches."

They both shared a soft laugh before Chris began to speak again. "We can be friends, can't we?"

"I don't think that'll work, Chris..."

"Lacey, you have got to be - "

"No, not because I don't want to be. I do and I don't care what anyone thinks. But, with you dating Taylor and me obviously loving you... it wouldn't work."

"I understand," he said, nodding his head softly. He sighed. "Goodbye, Lacey..."

"Bye, Chris..."

Then, he turned and walked away, without even one glance back at Lacey.


End file.
